Gerita Love
by Vicky-chama
Summary: Alors qu'Italie est reparti chez lui pour passer un peu de temps avec son frère, Allemagne se trouve contraint d'accepter une invitation à dîner chez son cher voisin Autriche… Mais qu'à donc à dire de si délicat cette aristocratique nation à notre Allemand préféré ? (Note: j'avais 12 ans quand j'ai écrit ça! Ayez pitié du manque d'originalité! Merci à une amie pour la correction)


Gerita Love

Résumé : Alors qu'Italie est reparti chez lui pour passer un peu de temps avec son frère, Allemagne se trouve contraint d'accepter une invitation à dîner chez son cher voisin Autriche… Mais qu'à donc à dire de si délicat cette aristocratique nation à notre Allemand préféré ?

Disclaimer : Hetalia *bnsnkjnsk* Hidekaz Himaruya *ghqruiedblsnkj* …

Quand il rentra chez lui, Ludwig s'étira tranquillement et enleva la veste de son costard. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux blonds, tous parfaitement plaqués sur son crâne. Ses yeux d'un bleu ciel très doux. Et puis sa stature toujours aussi imposante… Il était très large d'épaule et…assez musclé, il faut le reconnaître. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidé de toute énergie. Il se mit alors à repenser au dîner qu'il venait de partager avec ce cher Roderich...

Quelques heures avant cela...

Il était arrivé à l'heure, revêtant un costume qui ne semblait ni trop cher, ni trop bon marché, mais juste assez pour rendre le tout assez classe. Ce costume était noir, contrastant violemment avec ses cheveux blonds. Aucune tâche, aucune imperfection, tout était parfait comme il l'aimait, sans aucun accroc. Il monta lentement les grandes marches de l'immense maison qui lui faisait face et s'arrêta devant le seuil. Il se racla la gorge, et toqua deux grand coups sur l'immense porte massive en bois. Il y avait bien une sonnette, mais, comme vous le savez, notre cher Ludwig n'est pas le genre à s'attarder sur ces petits détails. La porte s'ouvrit et le propriétaire des lieux le fit entrer. Il prit un instant le temps de détailler le jeune représentant de l'Autriche, et constata que lui n'avait pas changé de vêtement par rapport à d'habitude. « Après tout un radin reste un radin... » se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vous pouvez déjà aller vous asseoir si vous le souhaitez », dit Roderich en pointant la salle à manger.

Il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation et prit la direction indiquée. Il arriva au lieu voulu et analysa un instant les décorations. Très simple, mais laissant tout de même un côté ancien à la chose. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la table. Cette table en bois. Où il n'y avait que deux chaises. Il se posa alors une question inutile : « Sur laquelle je m'assois ? » Ce fut alors un terrible combat à l'intérieur de sa tête. « Peut-être qu'il préfère celle de droite a celle de gauche... Ou l'inverse... ». Il resta debout pendant trois minutes, se posant mille questions sur les préférences de côté de table du brun.

« Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? »

Il sursauta à la voix de Roderich, et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir, ne prenant même pas le temps de voir quel côté il avait choisi tellement il avait été surpris. L'Autrichien vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, c'est à dire sur la gauche, et il ordonna à un serviteur d'apporter l'entrée.

« J'ai à vous parler Allemagne-san », reprit-il.

« Évidemment, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais invité », pensa le blond. Le serviteur revint peu de temps après, tenant deux assiettes dans ses mains qu'il posa en face des deux hommes. S'en suivit un grand silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne toucha à son assiette. Ludwig prit alors son courage à deux mains.

« Guten Appetit ! », fit-il de sa voix bourrue.

Il commença à manger les feuilles de salade disposées dans son assiette, car l'entrée n'était autre qu'une salade composée. Bien sûr pour Ludwig, cela paraissait très léger, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Après tout il restait encore le plat principal et le dessert. Il se décida aussi à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? » questionna l'Allemand.

« Hm… c'est un sujet délicat... » Fit Roderich qui semblait savourer chaque feuille de salade à une lenteur absolue pour Ludwig.

« Qui est ? » demanda à nouveau le blond qui voulait satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Il s'agit de Italie-san... », reprit le brun qui essayait de d'attraper une tomate avec sa fourchette.

Ludwig se tendit légèrement à l'entente de ce nom. Cela faisait une semaine que Feliciano était repartit en Italie au côté de son frère pour "resserrer les liens fraternels" avait-il dit... Pourtant le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'Italie ne voulait plus le voir... Après tout il était tout de même assez spécial...

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ? » demanda l'Allemand qui commençait à avoir un gout amer dans la bouche.

Roderich reposa sa fourchette a côté de son assiette maintenant vide, et s'essuya trèèès lentement la bouche comme pour répondre le moins rapidement possible aux questions.

« Eh bien... Je pense que vous lui plaisez... » rougit l'Autrichien, détournant son regard.

Ludwig resta immobile pendant 5 secondes, le temps de comprendre la phrase du propriétaire des lieux, qui lui demandait au serviteur le plat principal.

« C'est-à-dire ? » fit le blond qui regardait le mur d'en face avec des yeux exorbités tant il semblait étonné du tournant qu'avait pris la conversation.

Autriche se tourna vers lui avec un regard du genre "t'es bouché ou quoi ?". Sauf qu'un Autrichien ne laisserait jamais sortir ces mots de sa bouche…

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il nourrit des sentiments pour vous. » reprit-il, plus assuré cette fois.

A cet instant, le silence fut tel qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le serviteur le brisa en revenant à nouveau avec deux assiettes qu'il leur servit. Ludwig déglutit un instant devant le maigre contenu de l'assiette.

« Oui, c'est vrai que nous sommes de bons amis », fit-il en cherchant trois fois sous le steak archi-archi-grillé pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de Wurst cachée en dessous.

« Je parle de beaucoup plus que de l'amitié Allemagne-san. »

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de s'exprimer que déjà Roderich reprit la parole.

« Vous aussi d'ailleurs, il vous plait. »

« Waaas ?! Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ?! »

Pour toute réponse Roderich soupira d'énervement.

« Vous aurez tout le temps d'y réfléchir chez vous après le dessert… » souffla-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Retour au présent...

Le reste du dîner s'était bien passé, cependant. Évidemment le sujet n'avait pas été évoqué une deuxième fois. Ludwig se mit alors à réfléchir au lien qu'il avait avec son seul et unique ami. Il était maladroit, lui demandait à chaque fois de l'aide, lui donnait des indigestions avec ses "pasta" et pourtant... Il lui manquait terriblement... « Je suis ein Dummkopf ou quoi? Il est mon seul ami, c'est normal qu'il me manque! » Il soupira une énième fois. Il était 22 heures et demie du soir. Son esprit était sûrement trop embrumé pour penser à de telles choses. Il commença à dénouer sa cravate quand un grand fracas le fit sursauter.

« Doitsu, Doitsu ! Je suis rentré ! »

Ludwig ne comprit alors pas ce qu'il se passait en lui, mais il s'empressa de quitter sa chambre pour se rendre à l'entrée. Et là, il le vit.

« I...Italie?! Mais...Mais que fais-tu là?! Je croyais que tu restais quinze jours en Italie avec ton frère! » S'exclama le blond.

« Ouiii ! » pépia joyeusement l'Italien. « Mais je me sentais coupable de t'avoir laissé tout seul! Après tout je t'aime bien tu sais~ »

Ludwig ne bougea pas, comme pétrifié. La phrase de Roderich résonnait dans sa tête:

"Je parle de beaucoup plus que de l'amitié"

"Je parle de beaucoup plus que de l'amitié"

"Je parle de beaucoup plus que de l'amitié"

A ce moment-là, Ludwig perdit tout le contrôle de soi-même, et se mit à rougir comme une lycéenne. Italie s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur son front.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien Doitsu ? Tu es tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? » s'inquiéta Feliciano, la voix tremblante.

A présent comparable à une écrevisse, Ludwig se recula brusquement, si bien que le jeune Italien tomba sur lui.

« Tout... Tout va bien?! » hurla presque l'Allemand qui soutenait le poids de Feliciano.

« Je ne peux qu'aller bien avec toi Doitsu~ » répondit le concerné en ronronnant comme un chaton.

L'Italie rapprocha doucement son visage de celui du blond. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la respiration du brun sur sa joue.

« Italia… que fais-t... »

Il ne put en dire plus car l'Italien venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura au moins une minute, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano détache sa prise et se dirige vers la cuisine.

« Je vais aller faire des pastas pour détendre Doitsu~ ! »

La réalité venait de frapper Ludwig comme si le toit lui tombait sur la tête.

« Je suis...Amoureux... » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

"Eh! Mais… il est un homme ! Et moi aussi je suis un homme ! » se cria-t-il à l'intérieur de lui-même. "Mais... Mais... Je ne sais pas du tout m'y prendre avec les hommes ! AAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! »

~Fin~

Commentaire: Ce one shot fut mon tout premier. Sa se voit non? C'est gentillet je trouve ^^.

C'est le premier one-shot "grenier" d'une assez longue série... Si vous trouvez des erreurs, dites le, je ne me vexerais pas le moins du monde!


End file.
